<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Chocolate Chip Muffins And Stolen Glances by nqxtgeneration</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950696">Of Chocolate Chip Muffins And Stolen Glances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqxtgeneration/pseuds/nqxtgeneration'>nqxtgeneration</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Molly ships it, Non-binary character, Pining, Teddy is an english major, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Victoire is a fashion and design major, Welsh Character, but we love him, most of this is just Teddy looking at Victoire, teddy is an idiot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqxtgeneration/pseuds/nqxtgeneration</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>- Non-magical coffee shop au -</p><p>About three weeks into his second year at uni, Teddy’s favourite coffee shop has the audacity to close up their shop just around the corner and relocate into a bigger place. And while they did make fantastic coffee and their pies had helped him through a few rough weeks last year, he isn’t willing to take the tube through half of London just for a coffee...</p><p>Teddy is looking for a new coffee shop and sees the most beautiful woman he has ever met. The coffee at the shop is good but that's not really the reason why starts coming to the shop twice a week.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Chocolate Chip Muffins And Stolen Glances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>About three weeks into his second year at uni, Teddy’s favourite coffee shop has the audacity to close up their shop just around the corner and relocate into a bigger place. And while they did make fantastic coffee and their pies had helped him through a few rough weeks last year, he isn’t willing to take the tube through half of London just for a coffee. With that decision made, he has to actually start looking around for a new coffee shop because while he is perfectly capable of making his own coffee and probably should do that more often since he is in university and basically has no money, there is something about sitting in a coffee shop, a cup of brewing hot coffee and a plate with some kind of pastry sitting next to his open Laptop, that makes him feel like he is in a movie and he loves this feeling.</p><p>The first two places he goes to are not it. They’re not horrible but the first one is way to overpriced and the second one just doesn’t really fit his aesthetic, also the person behind the counter gave him a strange look when he walked in, blue hair, crop top and skirt, and maybe Teddy is being picky but he doesn’t have the energy to put up with ignorant people while simultaneously trying to pass his English literature classes.</p><p>After a little more searching, he finds a little coffee shop, a few blocks away from his apartment. He would have walked straight past it if it hadn’t been for the three tables that were set up outside even though Teddy had to put on a coat over his sweater this morning. When he steps inside, he immediately feels welcome. Everything is light up with a soft orange light and it feels more like a living room than an actual café. And then there are the pastries. Teddy spends several minutes looking at every single thing that is displayed until he decides on a chocolate chip muffin. The guy behind the counter, a bright smiling man who can’t be much older than Teddy, just nods once he finally places his order and five minutes later, Teddy is sitting at a table near the big front window, chocolate muffin and iced coffee next to his Laptop and knows that he has found his new coffee shop.</p><p>About two hours later, he is just finishing the last few sentences of his essay when the door opens and a woman enters the shop. She walks in with a confidence like she owns this place and Teddy can’t help but watch her as she walks straight up to the counter. He knows that he should stop staring but something about that woman draws him in and he just can’t look away. She’s beautiful, it’s obvious even though her silver hair is carefully tucked away under a beret and most of her face is covered by a huge scarf, but that’s not what catches his eye. There is something to her that he can’t quite put his finger on, something that makes him want to get up and walk right up to her, ask for her number and then fall very, very deeply in love with her.</p><p>“Frankie! How have you been?”</p><p>She has reached the counter and beams at the guy behind the counter, who’s apparently named Frank. He grins and motions her to walk around the counter.</p><p>“Better than ever. Molly is waiting in the back. Anything I can get you?”</p><p>“Hot chocolate and a chocolate chip muffin, please.”</p><p>“I should have known that. I’ll bring it to you in a second.”</p><p>“You’re the sweetest. But knock first! Because if I catch you trying to sneak a peek...”</p><p>Her bright smile takes the edge out of her threat and with a little wave, she disappears into the back of the café. Teddy stares down at the wrapping of his own muffin, a huge smile on his face. He has definitely found his coffee shop.</p><p>He stays for a little while longer but he has finished his coffee and muffin a long time ago and is essay is done and saved so he doesn’t really have an excuse for staying much longer. The woman doesn’t show up again. Frank leaves for a few minutes, her order in hand, and apparently knocks before delivering it because he comes back in one piece.</p><p>The only thing that keeps Teddy from going to the café every day is the fact that he is basically broke and really can’t afford it, even if there is the chance that he’ll see the woman again. So he settles for going twice a week, Tuesdays and Saturdays. She obviously knew the owner, at least he assumes that Frank is the owner, so he imagines that there is a pretty high chance that she’ll show up again.</p><p>For the next few weeks, however, she doesn’t. Teddy manages to get a lot of work done but still, every time the door opens, he looks up, hoping to see her walk in. He meets Molly, who appears to be Frank’s girlfriend and co-owner of the shop, a tiny woman with wild red locks. He keeps coming, even though she never seems to show up. The café itself is great and he needs to find out who makes the chocolate chip muffins because they are absolutely amazing and he just can’t get enough of them.</p><p>October comes around and Frank puts carved pumpkins outside the door and on the counter. Teddy is slowly giving up hope that he’ll ever see her again. It’s probably for the best, it’s not like he would have actually worked up the courage to speak to her. Just when he reaches this conclusion, the door opens and, accompanied by cold wind, the woman walks into the coffee shop. Her hair isn’t hidden under a hat this time and she takes a few moments to get it out of her face. She is wearing the same blue coat she wore last time and her nose is bright red. Teddy has never seen a more beautiful person.</p><p>“Victoire! Finally gracing us with your presence again?”</p><p>Victoire. He has never heard that name before, it sounds French and it might be his new favourite name. It fits her, special and beautiful, elegant but in no way tacky or boring. Molly comes out from behind the counter and Teddy realises he has been staring again, so he quickly looks down again. After a few minutes have passed, he dares to look up again. Victoire has sat down across the room and is now reading, a chocolate chip muffin and a cup of hot chocolate sitting on the table in front of her. A strand of her hair keeps falling into her face and she keeps blowing it away but it continues falling down until she tucks it behind her ear. Teddy knows that he should get up now, walk over there and talk to her instead of staring at her from across the room but he stays where he is. It’s not like he’d ever have a chance. She would probably take one look at him and then politely turn him down.</p><p>Frank takes over the counter and Molly sits down next to Victoire, immediately pulling her closer and whispering in her ear. Victoire blushes and giggles slightly at whatever Molly is whispering and Teddy has to look away quickly because his heart forgets to work the moment he hears her laugh. He is convinced that his face is bright red, he always blushes way too easily, and pointedly focuses on his waiting essay. Half an hour later, he was written a total of one sentence and keeps stealing glances of Victoire.</p><p>After that, she comes more often. Just like Teddy, she orders the same thing every time. Chocolate chip muffin and a hot chocolate. Sometimes, she brings her Laptop and works quietly, headphones in her ear. Sometimes, she brings a notebook and sketches. Sometimes, she brings a book, a different one every time, and reads, a slight smile on her face. Teddy plans to talk to her. He really does. But every time he sees her, all his courage is gone and he forgets everything he practiced earlier that morning in the mirror.<br/>
Molly joins her whenever she finds the time and every time, she whispers something to Victoire and every time, Victoire blushes and laughs softly. Her laugh is by far the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.</p><p>November passes, Frank swaps the pumpkins for Christmas decoration, and Teddy still hasn’t said anything. He still goes down to the coffee shop twice a day. Now that has turned even colder, he orders tea instead of iced coffee with his chocolate chip muffin. Victoire arrives a few minutes after him. She is now there every time Teddy is and he scolds his stupid romantic brain for thinking that maybe, she noticed him and it’s no longer a coincidence that she is there at the same time.</p><p>He is pretty sure by now that she is French or at least has French family. For one, she seems to own a huge collection of berets because no matter what she wears, it always matches. Then there is her name. He looked it up and it is in fact French and means victory, which seems kind of obvious once he knows it but still incredibly fitting. At lastly, she curses in French, a fact that he discovers in late November when she and Molly were once again whispering across the room from him. She had checked her watch and then, while muttering at least a dozen French curse words, jumped up and packed her bags before she practically ran out of the shop, obviously in a hurry to get somewhere. That was also the first time that once she had disappeared out of his sight and he looked back to his Laptop, he caught Molly’s eyes and while his face turned red immediately, she just wiggled her eyebrows and he blushed even more.</p><p>Molly catches him staring several times after that and he feels like a creep every time but she just smiles and winks or wiggles her eyebrows which is, in a way, worse than if she had screamed at him and kicked him out because it makes him feel like she knows something that he doesn’t and that because of that, he is missing out on something.</p><p>On the 8th of December, a Tuesday, he is late. Usually, he is at the coffee shop at 3pm but his grand-ma had called to confirm that he would come home for Christmas this year and at what time she is supposed to pick him from the train station, so when he arrives at the shop, it’s already half past three. He walks in and immediately spots Victoire, chocolate chip muffin, hot chocolate and notebook in front of her, at her usual table. But once he enters, she looks up from whatever she had been scrabbling into the notebook, right into his eyes. Her eyes widen and her cheeks turn pink as she looks down quickly, smiling slightly. Teddy is frozen on the spot, his brain has a hard time processing what just happened. She had looked up. She had looked up and blushed when she saw him. Before his brain can come up with any stupid explanations like that maybe had been waiting for him, he walks up to the counter only to be met with a wide grinning Molly. </p><p>“What can I get for you today? A ventilator perhaps? You seemed to have some difficulties breathing back there.”</p><p>He chokes and nearly drops his bag. Of course she had seen everything.</p><p>“The...just...eh, the usual, please.”</p><p>“Sure, I’ll bring that up in moment.”</p><p>Molly is still grinning from one ear to another and Teddy slowly walks to his usual table, while she starts preparing his order. He avoids looking at Victoire but if he wouldn’t know better, he could have sworn that she had looked up again once he had finished ordering. He risks a quick look when he sits down but she is looking at her notebook again.</p><p>After a few minutes, Molly brings up his order and Teddy also avoids her eyes because she is having way too much fun at his expense. And because he avoids looking at anything other than the surface of his Laptop, he misses Molly winking at Victoire and motioning her to go over to him and Victoire glaring at her and blushing even more.</p><p>He comes back next Saturday, this time on time again, and when Victoire walks in a few minutes later, their eyes meet again. Her cheeks are already red because of the cold but they turn a few shades darker and somehow, Teddy manages not to look away immediately in embarrassment but hold her gaze and even smile slightly. Then she smiles at him and his mind goes blank.</p><p>Next Tuesday can’t come fast enough. He is early this time and spends the next 15 minutes eating his muffin and checking the clock every other second. Molly isn’t behind the counter today but judging by the way Frank looks like him, she has told her boyfriend exactly what has happened the last two times he had been here. At least Frank doesn’t wiggle his eyebrows or offers him a ventilator.</p><p>At exactly three o’clock, the door opens and there she is. She is early too and this thought makes Teddy grin stupidly. Victoire tilts her head just slightly, today her beret is dark red and his stupid, romantic brain remembers that that’s the colour of the sweater he wore last time, and she laughs. He can’t help but laugh as well, just looking at her and knowing that she knows of his existence is enough to make his heart bursts with joy but the fact that she seems to look forward to seeing him, makes his heart race and he wishes he could find something clever to say but his mind his completely empty. She waves at him, Teddy feels like he is about to pass out any minute, and walks past him to place her order.</p><p>The Laptop in front of him is nothing more than a reminder of why he had come here originally. He doesn’t write a single word all afternoon, he is too busy looking at the most beautiful woman in the world. Today, Victoire has brought a book but after about half an hour, Teddy notices that she hasn’t turned the page once. He knows that she knows that he is watching her. She looks up several times and grins at him. There isn’t a lot of light in the shop he is sure that her eyes are sparkling and when she looks at him for the fourth time today, he knows that he has fallen for her.</p><p>He knows he has to do something. While he does enjoy looking at her from across the room and seeing her blush every time she looks up and meets his eyes, he needs to take the next step. The only problem is that he is pretty sure that the next step is talking to her and every time he plans to go through with that, he chickens out in the last moment.</p><p>It takes him three days to come up with a solution for his problem but when he walks into the coffee shop the next Saturday, he has a plan. And this time, he is going to go through with it. Victoire isn’t here yet and he lets out a sigh of relief. His whole plan is build on the fact that he is here first. He walks straight up to the counter, Molly is back, and when he leans forward and tells her what he’s planning, she claps her hands and actually squeals with joy.</p><p>Victoire walks in right when he sits down. They just smile at each other for a moment and the rest of the world seems to disappear. Then, she starts walking, waving at him while she passes him. Teddy waves back and then takes a sip of his tea only to nearly burn himself. He hasn’t even brought his Laptop today so while she waits in line to order, because today of all days there is a line, all he can do, is eat his muffin and softly blow into his tea so he won’t burn his mouth of the next time he takes a sip.</p><p>“You didn’t have to do that.”</p><p>He looks up. She is even more beautiful up close. Her hair is in a braid today and her blue eyes crinkle when she smiles. And she smiles right now. She standing right in front of him and she is smiling. It takes him some time to form a somewhat intelligent response.</p><p>“I wanted to.”</p><p>Well, that hadn’t been very intelligent but at least he had managed to say something. Technically, he had hoped that something like that would happen when he paid for her order but now that she is standing there, still smiling, he has no idea what to say.</p><p>“Molly nearly choked because she giggled so much when she told me that a secret admirer had paid for me already. And then she went babbling on about who that could be like it wasn’t kind of obvious that it had been you.”</p><p>“In my defence, I did tell her to tell you, I was the one who paid it.”</p><p>Victoire abruptly turns around and raises both fingers in Molly’s direction, who just laughs and blows a kiss at her. Teddy can’t help but laugh. This whole situation is just too ridiculous. </p><p>“See, it would have been so much easier if she just told me that. I really have no idea who else would have done that but still, I would have been way less nervous coming over here if I had been a hundred percent sure that really had been you. She had always had a thing for all things dramatic and romantic, my cousin.”</p><p>She had been nervous. She had been nervous coming up to talk to him. She had been nervous. For some reason, that seems to calm him down and he manages to sit up a little bit straighter.</p><p>“She’s your cousin?”</p><p>“Yeah. Isn’t it obvious? We look so similar.”</p><p>Her eyes crinkle again as her smiles widens and Teddy laughs because there are nearly no similarities between the two cousins. Victoire joins in and her whole face lights up when she laughs. By now, Teddy is convinced that he has died sometime during the last few minutes and is now in heaven. Then, Victoire leans forward and reaches out her hand.</p><p>“I’m Victoire.”</p><p>He somehow manages to not respond with “I know” because then he would have looked like the biggest creep, and instead takes her hand and smiles.</p><p>“I’m Teddy.”</p><p>For a moment, no one moves or says anything. Teddy has to suppress the urge to get up and pull her close, hold her, kiss her, because that would definitely qualify as skipping several step, hell, they haven’t even had a proper conversation yet, and he doesn’t want to mess this up. He messed up so many times before but for some reason, this literal goddess seemed to like him and he would never forgive himself if he messed this up.</p><p>After what had felt like forever, Victoire straightens again, blinking a few times like she is trying to clear her head. She lets go of his hand and bits her lip. His mind spirals down into places that are not at all appropriate for the situation.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, Teddy. Thank you for paying.”</p><p>He gets out a “you’re welcome” and then she leaves to sit down at her table. His heart is racing and he has to take several seconds to collect himself, but then, all he can do, is smile. He did it. He actually did it. He talked to her. And from the looks of it, she actually likes him. He looks over to her, only to find her looking right back at him and his smile grows even wider. She definitely likes him.</p><p> </p><p>He is on a train back home the next day. A part of him doesn’t want to leave London, not when he just managed to have an actual conversation with Victoire, but he hadn’t come home last year and he does miss his grandma. Besides, if he had ditched her last minute, she probably would have come to London and then dragged him all the way to Wales by herself.</p><p>He manages to get some work done during the train ride, which is a huge relief because he is really behind in every single one of his classes. It’s worth it though, he thinks to himself, as he flips through the pages of his textbook, being behind on his course work, if that means he gets to talk to Victoire.</p><p>Christmas passes quickly, he spends most of his time eating because his grandma had taken one look at him and clasped her hands dramatically. The whole ride home, he had to listen to her worrying that he hadn’t been eating enough, all the stress uni must have put him under and that he should have come and visit her way sooner. So now, she cooks enormous amounts of food every day and while he has been eating just fine during uni, spaghetti that had been warmed up for the second time are nowhere near the meals his grandma manages to cook.</p><p>He goes back two days after New Year’s Day because classes are starting soon and he needs to be prepared for them. At least that is what he tells his grandma. It’s not a lie, it’s just not the whole truth. He doesn’t tell her that two days after he has returned home, he is sitting in his flat, staring at the clock, hoping that it’ll be a quarter to three soon so that he can get up and walk to the coffee shop. His roommate had taken one look at him and had shaken their head before they had walked back into their room.</p><p>Somehow, Victoire has gotten more beautiful in the last two weeks. She doesn’t immediately spot him when she walks in but when she does, her whole face lights up with a huge smile and she walks towards him.</p><p>“You’re back! I was beginning to think you had found a better coffee shop.”</p><p>She sits down right in front of him and Teddy forgets how to breathe for a solid five seconds.</p><p>“Do you want me to tell Molly that you think there are better shops than hers?”</p><p>“Oh God, please don’t”</p><p>She grins and Teddy relaxes a bit. Talking to her is easy, so much easier than he thought it would be, he can do this.</p><p>“I couldn’t come because I went home for the holidays. And I wouldn’t even try to find another shop, this one has so many things going for it.”</p><p>“Really, like what?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know, they do make really good muffins.”</p><p>“Yeah, Molly is an amazing baker.”</p><p>“Remind me to tell her that the next time I see her.”</p><p>Victoire laughs and leans forward bit.</p><p>“Any other reason why you keep coming here?”</p><p>Teddy takes a moment to respond because he realises that she’s flirting with him.</p><p>“They do make lovely tea.”</p><p>She bites her lip and somehow, he manages to lean back and smirk. Not only is she flirting with him, he is flirting with her and not dissolving into a puddle of nervousness.</p><p>“I always preferred hot chocolate.”</p><p>“I noticed.”</p><p> </p><p>After that day, she keeps coming to his table and after he has paid for her order four more times, she complains that she never gets the chance to do the same for him because she has to take the tube and he is always there earlier.</p><p>When he walks into the coffee shop the next time, 15 minutes later than usual, she sits at his, at their, table, two chocolate chip muffins, a cup of hot chocolate and a cup of tea in front of her, grinning up at him.</p><p>Sometimes, they study quietly. Victoire lets him rant about whatever essay he has to write this week and when he asks nicely, she lets him look at some of her sketches. He would have never guessed that she was studying design and fashion but it fits perfectly and he spends hours admiring her drawings or looking at photos of her finished pieces. Victoire’s cheeks turn just slightly pink when he compliments her work and Teddy thinks it’s easily the most adorable thing in the world.</p><p>Most of the time, however, they talk. He learns that she has two siblings and nine cousins and that she is the oldest out of all of them. She is also currently designing a wedding dress for Molly and planning her and Frank’s wedding this summer. Teddy tells her about growing up in a little Welsh village and his grand-ma. He doesn’t talk about his parents and she doesn’t ask, but he does tell her that he always wanted siblings and she laughs and assures him that having a big family is not as great as it sounds.</p><p>After three weeks, Teddy works up the courage to ask her for her number and they almost immediately fall into a steady exchange between classes, homework and other responsibilities. He sends her short voice messages about costumers that come into the bookstore he works at and once she is out of class, she calls him and he tells her the longer version and gives her new book recommendations. Victoire sends him pictures at 3 am in the morning of herself ironing fabric or laying on the floor, several books surrounding her, begging him to write her essay on the importance of the renaissance for modern fashion. When Teddy is still awake and immediately responds, it usually ends in an argument about who has a worse sleep schedule.</p><p>Just like that, it’s March already and Teddy realises, he’s fucked. Technically, he knew that from the start, there was no way he wouldn’t fall deep, deep in love with her, but the more time he spends with her, the more he learns about her, the harder he falls. That itself isn’t really the problem, he is fairly certain that she also interested in him because why else would she put up with his bullshit for this long. The problem is that they somehow got stuck in an awkward phase between casual friends and dating and he has no idea how to get out of it. They still only meet up at the café and although they never really talked about what exactly they are, he is sure that they aren’t dating. He would know if they were, right?</p><p>His roommate, who has to listen to him overanalyzing every detail of every conversation he ever had with Victoire, suggests that he should just ask her on a date and Teddy knows that they’re right but when he comes home next Tuesday and his roommate look up from their dinner, he realises that he forgot to ask her out.</p><p>It happens to him again. And again. Every time he walks into the coffee shop after planning what exactly he is going to say all morning, he forgets everything five minutes after they started talking and only remembers when he’s back in his flat. He could ask her over text, but that just feels cheap and wrong and so they stay stuck in the in-between.</p><p>It’s the second Saturday in April and Teddy doesn’t realise how long they have been sitting in the shop until Frank comes up to the table and hands Victoire a key, telling her to lock up once they leave. He hadn’t noticed the other guests leaving but, after a quick look at his watch, he discovers that the shop closed an hour ago.</p><p>They don’t stay much longer, both feeling bad for forgetting the time. He walks her to the tube station. It’s gotten warmer and a week ago, she swapped her blue winter coat for a lighter, white one. Her beret still matches her outfit, it is dark blue today, and she walks so close to him, their arms are nearly constantly touching and he could easily reach out and take her hand in his.</p><p>They reach the completely empty platform and Victoire turns to face him. Her face is bright red and if it hadn’t been a relatively mild evening, he maybe would have thought it was only because of the cold.</p><p>“Do you remember I told you about this flea market that my neighbourhood is doing next weekend?”</p><p>Her voice is quieter than usual and after Teddy nods, she continues speaking, avoiding his eyes.</p><p>“Do you want to go with me?”</p><p>In exactly that moment, he remembers that he had planned on asking her out. Victoire looks up at him and shifts a bit, her eyebrows raised, and he realises that he still hasn’t said anything. He can hear the tube coming closer and judging by her flinching, so does Victoire.</p><p>“As a date?”</p><p> “That’s the plan. There is also this really good restaurant just around the corner from my flat, we could eat there first and check out the market.”</p><p>She is walking backwards now, a smile on her face. The tube has come to a stop and three people step out on the platform. Teddy doesn’t notice them.</p><p>“I would love that.”</p><p>Victoire reaches the tube and grins at him. Teddy is sure that he has never smiled wider than right now. She steps on the tube and blows a kiss at him.</p><p>“See you Tuesday!”</p><p>The doors close and the tube starts rolling again. The three people have long left the platform but Teddy is still standing there, smiling and waving, long after the tube has disappeared again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it!</p><p>Check out my Instagram for more headcanons and cute stories (@nqxtgeneration)</p><p>xxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>